This disclosure relates to positioning an airbag during deployment using a panel secured to the exterior of the airbag.
Known airbag arrangements protect occupants of vehicles by absorbing forces generated during collisions, for example. Airbag arrangements are often used in conjunction with other vehicle safety systems, such as seat belts. The occupants, and the airbag arrangements, may be located in various areas of the vehicle.
Inflating an airbag of the airbag arrangement moves the airbag from a folded position to an expanded position. Forces transfer between an occupant and the airbag when the occupant contacts the expanded, or partially expanded, airbag. The orientation of the airbag can influence the transfer of forces between the airbag and the occupant. Manipulating the airbag to have a particular orientation when contacting the occupant is often difficult due to rapid inflation of the airbag from the folded position.